So Far, Not So Great
by Beckymarie16
Summary: Sonny makes the move from West Appleton, Wisconsin to Hollywood, California to be on her favorite show, right?
1. Chapter 1

**hey i'm becky =) i'm new to fan fiction but not to writing about channy. on youtube i'm known as beckymarie14. check it out but just warning you most of it sucks... but youtube has died down and ive been reading a fan fiction on here. "Don't I Know You?" by BeingHannah923 (check it out) but before i bore you to death this is kind of like a re vamped version of a story i wrote for youtube and now it's here! so i hope you like it =)**

When I came to Hollywood I wasn't expecting much, actually I wasn't expecting anything. I just accepted the job on So Random so I could get away from it all. Everything I went through back home, everyone who said I could never be like them. I had to get away from me. So of course when I got the call I already had my bags backed, I was ready to move. When my plane landed I was ready to embrace this city with open arms. With my new wardrobe at hand I was ready to face anything this town had to throw at me.

"This studio is like a cheer leading squad and you are the new girl all gung ho and wanting to join the squad"

"Yeah I am"  
>"Well knock it off we don't want to hear your sis your boom or your bah"<p>

"What if I have a really good bah?"

"I don't care if it's the best bah since, since sheep independence day" yeah then I met Tawni… not that she's bad but she just reminded me of someone I used to know.

Any way I've been here for two weeks and I'm still the odd man out, especially after the whole egg salad fiasco at my make the war deeper, I mean peace picnic. Now to settle the war or at least the battle of the toilet paper holder, we have to verse them in musical chairs because that is the only thing we are semi good at.

I hate being the only who will try to end this war. Everyone else is just like it will blow over; it's not going to if no one will take the initiative. So here we are musical chairs, judgment day.

I'm just realizing how idiotic my cast is; or at least how idiotic the guys are

"We're walking, we're walking, and we're walking, sit!"

"Oh I think I pulled something" Grady said while we squatted

"Ok guys let's take a break before the actual game" I said. I crossed my arm over stomach and placed my other hand on my forehead. It would take a miracle for us to win. And where the heck is Tawni? We're falling apart at the seams before the seams are even sewn.

"Wow just when I thought you guys couldn't get any more pathetic" Chad said leading in the mack pack

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect"

"No amount of practice can do that to" he nodded to a Grady in pain "that"

"So you say now, but just you wait, Cooper, just you wait"

"Did we win? Did we lose? Can I go now?" Tawni said dragging her feet in.

"Tawni!"

"What we have no chance"

"Listen to blondie, you guys can't win"

"Oh yes we can" I got into position "hit the music"

The music was hit and the game began. One by one people and chairs would disappear from the circle until there was only one chair and two people ready to fight for it.

"Looks like it's down to you me and one more thing you're not gonna get" gosh he's so cocky.

"You sound confident for someone who's gonna lose"

"I have never lost anything in my life"

"Until now" the music stopped but he's closer the chair. What am I supposed to do? The only thing I know how to do.

Act.

I "tripped" on the chair and then cradled my ankle and even add a few whimpers

"ow my ankle" I put more emphasis on my "hurt" ankle, "I think something snapped"

Chad hesitated not knowing whether or not he should win it for his team, but then he was standing up straight all of his attention now on me and my "condition" I hope this doesn't last too long…

"That looks serious" he said, then looked at the chair one more time "here take my hand" is that sincerity in his eyes? I bet'cha people don't see that too often. He offered his hand to me, oh how nice. I put on a fake smile and accepted his hand. If he wasn't supposed to be the enemy maybe I wouldn't have pulled him down and stole his chair.

"Peace out Suckas!" I say while claiming what I rightfully deserve. My cast screamed with excitement because for once we are better than Mackenzie Falls *gasp* oh wait, we are not doing that anymore…

"You tricked me" Chad says from the ground.

"No" I stand up. "I was acting" I do spirit to emphasize my point

"hmm" he examines me "Maybe there's a part for you on the falls" Portlyn glares at him "After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident" porlyn whines and walks away.

What is it with her? Her and Chad are constantly photographed together and are lead roles in their show but all reports say they're not dating. So I can only think of two options either the photos are photo shopped or they're great at keeping a secret. But quite honestly I don't care.

Tawni got our trophy off the table and handed it to me. I held it up high in victory and screamed "YES!" as the Mack Pack sulked out. Maybe next time they'll know not to mess with Sonny Munroe.

I looked up at our trophy, soon to be toilet paper holder; it was shiny, very shiny, with one flaw. The arms holding it.

**sorry if it sucked first episodes usually do. i probably won't post too regularly because im busy with school work friends and sleep (what is sleep?) but tell me what ya think and leave reviews please!**

**on random note any of you guys Kelly Clarkson fans? i la la la love 33333 her new album 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people so i know its been a bout a week (?) since i uploaded the last one but heres the 2nd chapter, i know i came to fan fiction a little too late and SOnny with a chance is starting to die off but i honestly can't get over Channy! so read review and whatever else you can do here =)**

My sleeves were at the end of their rope. With my stretching arms they couldn't take it anymore. You can't win, if your sleeves are too loose they slip immediately if they're too tight they stretch down slowly. When can I put my arms down?

"Yay we won!" I say bring my arms down before anyone can notice anything "Now let's get some toilet paper on this thing" the rest of my cast went running to the prop house to dub the trophy "The King of the Toilet Paper." Don't ask me why.

While me, I stayed in the cafeteria, staring at the sleeves of my shirt. If they would have ridden up a centimeter my secret, the secret I'm trying so hard to hide, would've been revealed. Then the paparazzi would find out, there would be a scandal, I'd have to quit my show, go to rehab, everything I don't want happening. My life would be over.

"Hey Munroe" an arrogant voice called out "I never got an answer" it was Chad

"What was the question?"

"Would you like a part on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Like a guest star?"

"Yeah"

"Um" what should I say? I know I'm new here but going on Mackenzie Falls after only a few episodes of So Random? Whatever it's not like I love my cast, actually a few days away from them could do me some good "Sure, why not"

"I'll give you the script after if our directors work it out" he said as if he were better than me. I'm already Marshall's favorite so whatever I want to do he'll let me do it right? Like come on what could really happen if I go on Mackenzie Falls for a week? It's not like I'll fall in love with Chad and do anything to be with him. I don't even think I could fall in with someone like with him.

I walked out of the cafeteria feeling confident that maybe I could get away from the insanity of So Random for just a week. I love them to death but a girl can only handle so much Tawni before she goes insane.

"No," Marshall said to me the next morning, slamming the script down on his desk "Sonny, you've only been here for a month, it's too early to start handing you off to other shows."

"But Marshall, it's only Mackenzie Falls"

"Mackenzie Falls, that makes its worse" he put his hand on his bald spot and started pacing in the area behind his desk. "Know what happened the last time a Random got involved with a Falls Kid?" he didn't give me a chance to answer "It started this war!"

"So I can't be on the Falls?"

"No absolutely not!"

"But what if I could reverse the fight?

"Keep talking"

"Like what if I guest star and do an amazing job making them rethink our acting capabilities?"

"Well when you put it like that" my eyes got big and I started biting my lower lip, I kind of looked like a whimpering cat… "No" and cue the frown.

"Fine" I started to sulk out of there but then lent against door frame, "but"

"N-O" I walked out of there and closed his door and the doors to my mind.

Gosh what could be so wrong with working at Mackenzie Falls for a week? Are they afraid I'll become a preppy and think I'm better than them because I can tell you right now, there is no way that will ever happen. I know I'm not better than anyone else, I never have been never will be.

I have one other question, what other Random worked at Mackenzie Falls and how did it start the rivalry? I never saw any episodes with a Random on it, not that I've seen an episode. Let me rephrase that I've never seen an article about a Random guest starring on the Falls. We are the two top shows on TV; a guest starring role would make headlines. Well the rivalry started two years back, before I started reading magazines, so I'll just be out of the loop and go with the flow. But for some insane reason I want to go on Mackenzie Falls. So I could either go with the flow or, go behind everyone's back and guest star on Mack Falls. hmm, goody two shoes or manipulative, I'll take option two.

I walk back to my dressing room with Tawni and Zora staring at me. I go across the room and sit down at my vanity like I usually do.

"So" Tawni starts from her side of the room, "somebody tells me you were asking to be on the Falls"

"Yeah" I say facing her "and what's wrong with that? Chad asked me to guest star"

"Everything!" Zora screams "You can't just leave us and become the enemy for a week"

"Guys Marshall said no, I'm not going to" I say going back to looking in the mirror. "Besides it's not like I wanted to anyway, they're all jerks"

"Here a month and you've already got things figured out" Tawni mini applauded "Good girl" then she patted me on the head like I was a dog "Would you like a cookie?"

"Um no thanks" I could've said I'm not a dog, but that would have been too harsh, especially for little ears.

"good. I gave the last one to Zora for climbing in the vents" Zora gave her the nastiest look and eleven year old could give "Oops"

"Tawni, she's not supposed to find out that people can fit through those yet"

"zora, you go through the vents? Where can you go?"

"All through the studio, of course"

"that's all I needed to know" we went back to doing whatever it is we do. Zora collecting lint, Tawni redoing her nails for the billionth time and the guys. Where's the explosion? BOOM! The guys doing something we don't need to know about.

Me, I'm thinking of ways to sneak my way to Mack Falls next week without getting found out. I'll call out sick and then just make sure I'm not by any vents or in any open area. How hard could that be? I don't know but I'll find out next week. I started coughing

Óh geez guys I think I'm starting to come down with something" I start coughing more "I hope it's not anything serious" they give me concerned glances and say nothing. The bait is set. Mackenzie Falls, here I come.

**Have i ever mentioned i hate my writing? well i do but please tell me otherwise! which means leave reviews please if you thought this was any good and i have a four day weekend now which means... more time to write =)**


End file.
